On the edge
by nekoprincess9
Summary: As soon as we rode the taxi he grabbed me unto him and I was seated in his lap. He ordered the driver to take us to his house. Meanwhile I can sense that he can't wait any longer. Beware! Lemon text ahead.


As soon as we rode the taxi he grabbed me unto him and I was seated in his lap. He ordered the driver to take us to his house. Meanwhile I can sense that he can't wait any longer. He slippeed his hands under my skirt and ripped my panty. I can feel the cool wind that brushed through my pussy.

"Natsu, what are you doing?"

"Just wait and see Luce, I swear you're gonna love it."

Seconds later I can feel his zipper opening and his manhood slowly touching me.

"Now Luce, stay quiet or else we're gonna be caught."

His manhood was brushing through me and it sent chills into my body. He started to plant kisses on body which only made my feelings towards him arrouse. I wanna moan so badly but I had to contain it. I run my finger through his hair constantly tugging it as he explores my body. As the road becomes rough his penis enters me.

"Natsu, are we there yet? I managed to say."

"Don't get impatient Luce, we're almost there."

This time his hand slipped under my shirt and slowly went for my breasts. His warm hands felt so good. He massaged my mounds while kissing and licking my temple. His touch felt great.

Moments later the car stopped and we arrived at his house. We entered the door and he immediately pinned me to the wall.

"Lucy, I can't get enough of you."

He kissed me passionately and torridly. I responded to his kiss wanting to taste him. He bit my lower lip which caused me to open my mouth. He slid his tongue into mine and explored every inch of my mouth. I did the same to him. He slowly left my lips and kissed my neck. Oh how I love this feeling. He went lower until he reached my boobs. He unbuttoned my shirt and he is now face to face with my babies. With no further notice I pushed his head towards them and he snuggled between them. Enjoying every moment.

Natsu's P.O.V.

Damn! Lucy is freaking hot. Her mounds are soft and overwhelming. After ripping her bra I sucked her left nipple leaving no skin dry I did the same to her right. I can hear her moan and I'm loving it. Finally the girl I really want is mine.

"Na—tsu, I want more of you." She said in between breaths. Her voice is so innocent which makes me want to make her mine even more. But that has to wait, I want her to beg for it.

I kissed her lips this time I did it roughly. I slipped my hands under her skirt and touched her clit. It was soaking wet which made me smirk.

"Oh Lucy, you want me that bad already? I circled my fingers through her opening."

"Na—tsu, stop teas—ing me. Mmmhmm."

"But I like the way you look Luce, makes me want to do it more."

A moan was all she managed to say after all my fimgers were doing an incredible job to her. Her legs are now crossed behind me. I pinned her to the wall even more and my other hand was supporting her.

I filled her breasts with my kisses. My fingers were entering her which made her push my face to her breasts more. Her other hand entered my boxers and caught my penis. Damn it's in there.

"Natsu honey, your baby will suffer great pleasure tonight."

"Go ahead Luce the pleasure's mine."

She tightened her grip which made me moan through her nipples. She rolled her finger through the tip of my penis that sent shivers to my spine. She gently moves her hand up and down doing a wonderful hand job. The sensation we're having can't be compared to anything.

"Natsu I think you're having to much clothing on why don't we take some of it."

Lucy snaked her hands under the hem of my shirt and lift it up so I can get rid of it. I grabbed her by her thighs and carried her to the soft matress.

I was on top of her. She pulled my pants down together with my boxers and brief.

"It's big Natsu, I want to taste it already." She slid downward to meet my penis and she ate it. Twisting her tongue and biting my penis.

While she was eating me I thrusted towards her mouth so she can suck it all up. Her tongue feels great.

"Lucy, you're amazing. Now it's my turn."

I laid down so she was on top of me. I pulled her towards me until her vagina was within my mouths reach. I wasted no time and sucked her up. She tastes better than strawberries.

"Urghhmmm. Natsu, don't hmmm stop. Uhmmmm it feels so damn good. Natsu more. Lick me more Natsu uhmmn."

Her words are so encouraging. I can see her hands holding the headboard strongly and it makes me want to do it more. I circled my tongue in her clit looking for her g spot. Filling her vagina with me kisses I can still hear her moan. She moved her hips frequently which made it more enjoyable for me.

Kyaaaa! She yelped as I slid my tongue inside her. I rubbed my fingers in her clit while my other hand was carressing her thighs.

"Natsu, yaahmmmn taste me baby." She kept on moaning while thrusting her body unto me.

My tongue was entering and leaving her opening every now and then. My finger were exploring her other delicate areas. With my final move I'll make sure she will want more from me. I found her g spot and placed my finger into it. I thrusted it slowly and than rapidly.

"Na-t—suhhmm E'm gonnaah cuhhhm but don't stoohhp"

"Lucy scream my name and beg for more." I thrusted even harder making her moan fill the room. Her voice is music to my ears.

"Natsu it's uhmmygoshmm commin'"

Liquid splashed in my mouth. She tastes damn good. I licked her in every in not wanting to miss any spot. She broke away and I breathe the sex filled air. She was dripping with sweat but she still looked hot as ever.

"Natsu, you're so good. I want more of you." she wispered to my ears.

"That's just the intro wait till we get to the climax. You know what it's getting hot, why don't we freshen up?"

"That's a good idea".

Lucy's P.O.V.

Natsu is so great in this. I want him in every part of my body. We're now in his bathroom which cozy by the way. I went in the shower and he was there waiting for me. The water was warm and so was his body.

"Let me wash away your body Luce" He was standing behind me. We were both wet and wild.

"Ahhhhhm!" I shouted as he unexpectedly entered my rear opening.

"Don't be so loud Luce, you'll awaken the neighbors. Ready for round two?"

"Oh please as if they're not used to it. I'm always ready Natsu."

He thrusted unto me powerfully. I can feel he was suffering so I thrusted with him catching up with his pace. The shower in front was directed to my vagina which made me wriggle even more. I can tell he likes it by the way he do me.

"You're tight Luce and I like it." He licked my neck and planted kisses at my back. I placed his hands on my breast and instructed him to squeeze it.

"Natsu I'm all yours uhmmm do me more."

He thrusted harder faster. His touch is drowning me. I broke his grasp and faced him. I kissed him torridly and entered his mouth. His lips were rough but it was nice. I was lost in his kisses. I pulled him closer wanting him more. I lost balanced and fell on the floor dragging him with me. I was lying on my shoulders and he was on top of me. He open my thighs to see my wet pussy in all its glory.

"Lucy your pussy's gonna have a taste of hell."

He lifted my left leg on his left shoulder while the other one was lying on the floor. He entered me and rocked my body towards him. My breasts are moving up and down and I can see him gaze at them. I squeezed my boobs in front of him and made a sexy moan.

"You're body is a wonderland baby."

"Natsu, faster already. I need to feel you!"

He thrusted faster and faster and rougher. I am trapped in his movements and can't find my way out. I forced him closer to me so much closer that it caused us to cum at the same time.

"Geez Natsu. I can feel your fluids within me. Uhmmmnnm."'

"Lucy mmmhmm you taste and feel so damn good."

We got up from our positions and kissed each others body harshly. With so much force between us we stumbled into his jacuzzi. This is a perfect place.

I pinned him to the wall of the jacuzzi and grabbed his penis. It was thick and long. He was still kissing me and I sense that he loves what I'm doing. I pressed against him harder and harder until his member was inside me. This time I did the thrusting and I took it slow which made him suffer in pain.

"Luce, don't do this. Faster please."

"As you wish Master."

I changed my pace and banged at him faster I can see his face in agony but I know the feeling was sensational.

"Urghhm Lucy you're making me cum"

"Cum for me Natsu!"

White liquid filled the water. He pulled me closer and kissed my lips once more.

It was twelve when we decided to go to bed. We were wearing nothing and juust had a piece of blanket to cover our tired bodies.

Natsu kissed me and I responded to him. His hands around my body and my legs were between his.

"Lucy, you can sleep if you want. I know you're tired."

"mmmhhmm Natsu, kiss me to sleep"

I can feel his kisses in my body as I fell asleep. His lips were unlike any other and his touch makes me want to ask for more.

Natsu's P.O.V.

Lucy's an angel when she sleep. I can feel her hot breath. She's now sound asleep. I can't blame her if she's tired we made love the whole night after all.

"I love you Luce." I whispered and planted a soft kiss on her lips.


End file.
